The marauder's List
by twilotter lover
Summary: Harry together with Ron, Fred and George find a list of what not to do at Hogwarts. You can only guess what they do next... NEXT CHAPTER NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1: The list

Unfortunately I do not own Harry potter

"I'm Bored" said Ron putting down his potions essay which he had left to the last minute yet again.

"You always are" replied Hermione just then Harry walked into the room.

"Hey guys" he said "guess what I found."

"What" said Ron who was hurrying over to Harry.

"This is a list written by the Marauders of 100 things not to at Hogwarts," said Harry happily.

"Wow, we should do some of these" said Ron who was jumping up and down excitedly.

"You both know you will get into so much trouble for those and therefore am not being a part of this" and with that Hermione left the room with a huge book in her hand.

"Ok let's start tomorrow, this is going to be so fun" said whispered Harry

"Ye we should let Fred and George in on it too, it will be more fun with them," replied Ron looking over at the twins who were plotting something. Together Harry and Ron walked over to them together.

"wWhy hello my fellow brother" said Fred with a cherry smile.

"hi guys we would like to let you in on top secret business" said Harry

"And what would this top secret business be" asked George eyeing at the piece of parchment in Harry's hand.

"This is a list written by the marauders of 100 things not to at Hogwarts and well we would like to know if you would be interested in our little project," replied Harry.

"Of course we would anything to cause a little mischief, when do we start?" asked Fred.

"Tomorrow, meet at the Common room at 8 and also there is one condition," said Harry sneakily.

"And what would that be dear friend?" asked George with a huge grin on his face.

"Any of these that must be done a student must be done to Malfoy" replied Harry cheekily.

"but of course we would be honored to annoy the old ferret" replied Fred laughing.

And with that the four of them went to bed knowing that in the morning all hell would break lose at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2: 1 & 2

**This is my first fanfic so please no flames**

Harry, Ron, Fred and George met in the common room by the fire.

"Ok let's start with number 1. Harry will you do the honours?" asked George who could barely contain himself to his seat as he was filled with excitement.

"The first one is Singing 99 Bottles of Potion on the wall nonstop repeatedly in potions will result in a detention," said Harry who himself was rather excited.

"Oh this is going to be fun. I have been waiting to get revenge on that git since he gave me a detention for not doing my homework," smirked Ron.

"But we are different lessons how will that work?" asked Fred who was eager not to be left out.

"Don't you remember that Dumbledore said that half of the teachers will be away this week and are taking it in turns to come back resulting in putting certain classes together? So this will be only the perfect opportunity to do this amazing list!" said harry cheerily.

"We have potions right now better not be late" said George tapping is watch.

"This is one potions lesson I am actually looking forward to," said Ron excitedly.

At potions …

Harry, Ron Fred and George took seats right in the front of the class which surprised everyone. Snape then walked in with his usual grim looking expression.

"Now class I know you are just as unhappy about this arrangement as me but this does not affect are learning understood" Snape said eyeing Potter and his friends.

"Yes sir" the class chorused back.

"Ok so today we will be brewing…" but he was cut off by an outburst of singing.

"99 bottles of Potion on the wall, 99 bottles of Potion.  
Take one down and pass it around, 98 bottles of Potion on the wall.

98 bottles of Potion on the wall, 98 bottles of Potion.  
Take one down and pass it around, 97 bottles of Potion on the wall.

97 bottles of Potion on the wall, 97 bottles of Potion.  
Take one down and pass it around, 96 bottles of Potion on the wall.

96 bottles of Potion on the wall, 96 bottles of Potion.  
Take one down and pass it around, 95 bottles of Potion on the wall.

95 bottles of Potion on the wall, 95 bottles of Potion.  
Take one down and pass it around, 94 bottles of Potion on the wall.

"POTTER, WEASLEYS DETENTION TONIGHT!" shouted Snape but he could not cut off their joyous singing nor could he stop the other that joined in.

1 bottle of Potion on the wall, 1 bottle of Potion.  
Take one down and pass it around, no more bottles of Potion on the wall.

No more bottles of Potion on the wall, no more bottles of Potion.  
Go to Snape's storage and steel some more, 99 bottles of Potion on the wall.

As soon as they were done a huge burst of applause broke out among the class. Snape was shaking with anger, he was ready to kill.

"I have never seen such…" but then suddenly the bell rang and all the students ran out.

"Guys that very irresponsible and you shouldn't have done that…" but Hermione was cut off by everyone congratulating the boys.

"That was awesome although we still got detention." Said Ron.

"Ye ok what is next on the list," asked George excitedly.

"Ok so number 2 is I will not sing "we're off to see the wizard" when sent to the Headmaster's office!" said Harry excitedly. Fred and George burst out laughing.

"What is that song?" asked Ron who was upset to be left out of the fun.

"It is a song from the muggle world which is from a movie called the Wizard of Oz," explained Harry.

"That will be so fun except for the part that Dumbledore is not in school right now," replied Ron sadly.

"Ok so we skip that one on to number 3" said Fred ushering them to the side of the corridor.

"Oh this is perfect, it's amazing!" said Harry laughing.

"Well what is it?" the twins and Ron shouted out in excitement.

"The third one is…."

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3: 3 & 4

**Please no flames!**

_Continued…_

"Number 3 is I will not call professor McGonagall 'Minne' as it deeply angers her," smirked Harry who could barley breath he was laughing so much.

Then Ron, Fred and George joined in.

"Ok we will be late for our mission if we do not go now," said Harry excitedly.

"Wait one second, didn't we have History of Magic first," said Ron who was trying to memorise his time table.

"Oh yes, we did oh well lets go to Transfiguration, Shrugged Fred.

The three of them set of for Transfiguration. When they got there they realised they were the first ones there!

"Well this is new for us to be early," said George.

"Well this what time normal people come to lessons," sneered Ron in a jokingly matter.

"Don't hate are beautiful decision or I will tell Mum you were bullying me again," laughed Fred

"YOU WILL WHAT! I AM STLL GROUNDED BECAUSE OF THAT!" Ron Shouted.

Just then professor McGonagall walked out to greet her class.

"I am sure your excited for my lesson Mr Weasley but, please refrain from shouting in my lesson," said Professor McGonagall angry. She was in a mood today more than ever. She hated having such big classes.

"Ok Minnie," Ron smirked and walked into the classroom. I must be hearing things she thought. No one has called me that since the Marauders.

"Ok so today class we will be transfiguring Rum into Wine please start and call over in you are in aid of any assistance." said Professor McGonagall politely.

Harry, Ron, Fred and George sniggered. This was the perfect opportunity

"Mr Weasely would you mind sharing what is so hilariously funny?" asked the professor.

"No, Minnie" said Ron smiling.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME" said McGonagall who was trying to keep calm.

"Minnie miss," said Ron with a smirk.

"GET OUT OF MY CLASS NOW!" she screamed. Ron didn't hesitate he ran out as fast as he could.

About 15 minutes later he was joined by Harry and his brothers.

"That was hilarious you should see her face!" cried George.

"And we have double detention tonight so more fun in detention!" said Harry

"Harry, what is next on the list?" asked Fred excitedly.

"Et hem number 4 is when a class-mate falls asleep, I shall not take advantage of the fact and draw a Dark Mark on his arm." Said Harry who was cracking up in laughter.

Ron, Fred and George burst out laughing to.

"Ok that will be awesome but we have to dothat one on Malfoy because we already think he is one so let's see how others react," said Ron who was catching his breath.

"Ok what do we have next?" asked George

"We have Charms which is perfect for this prank!" said Fred excitedly.

"Ok, we better get a move on or we will be late," said Harry excitedly.

The four of them sped along to the charms classroom of which Professor Flitwick was just entering.

"Good afternoon class," he said smiling.

"Good afternoon professor Flitwick ,"they coursed back at him.

"Wands away please as we will be doing theory this lesson," he said which was answered with groans except from Harry, Ron and the twins.

"This is perfect" said Fred.

About 15 minutes into the lesson Malfoy put his head on the desk and started to dose of to the mans high pitched voice.

"He is asleep," smirked Ron.

"Ok, let's do this Harry pass the marker over," whispered George. Harry slid the marker under the desk and as soon as Professor Flitwick was turned towards the board he drew it on quickly.

"That my dear brother, is a masterpiece," said Fred, "Ok now let's bring attention to it."

"OH MY GOSH PROFESSOR FLITWICK DRACO IS A DEATH EATER!" Shouted Harry as loud as he could.

"What?" said Draco lazily as he was just waking up.

"MR MALFOY WHAT IS ON YOUR ARM? GET OUT OF MY CLASS NOW AND NEVER COME BACK!" screamed Professor Flitwick who they had never seen so angry.

"What, no its not." stuttered Malfoy but was interrupted by Professor Flitwick shouting at him again.

"That was awesome!" laughed Harry after Charms.

"Ye did you see his face it was priceless," chuckled Ron

"This list is amazing ok so what is the next one?" asked Fred excitedly.

"Ok so number 5 on the Marauder's list of what not to do at Hogwarts is….

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4: 5 & 6

**Please no flames!**

**Thanks so much to ****sHaRoN xO and Justcaz.**

_Continued…_

"Is I will not send Snape a bottle of shampoo as a present," read Harry giggling at the thought of this. They all laughed together.

"Ok, so we have detention with him tonight and we can give to him as a present for being the world's greatest teacher!" said Ron sneakily.

"Has anyone got a spare bottle?" asked Harry.

"Yes, and it's perfect because it is for greasy hair maybe he might actually use it!" smirked Fred.

"Let's go down to the great hall and get some dinner cause I am starving!"said Ron who was rubbing his stomach like an injured child.

"You're always hungry you fat pig but, let's go anyway," said George as they headed towards the Great hall. Fred and Harry laughed but Ron was extremely annoyed.

"No I'm not I just love my relationship with food," whimpered Ron.

"We know, we know, we were just messing with you," said Harry.

"We should so plan a wedding for him and his food," whispered Harry to the twins.

"We would be honoured but not yet," replied the twins sneakily.

They all entered the Great Hall with Hermione eyeing them suspiciously. They all ate and then went to the common room to grab the shampoo and then headed towards snapes office.

"Potter, Weasleys as detention you will be writing and sorting these records," as he handed over an extremely large box.

"Just before we start Professor, we would like to thank you for being such a great teacher so we bought you a present," said Fred trying to hide his muffled laughs.

"Why thank you," said Snape who was eyeing the box suspiciously.

"Well, open it," encouraged Ron.

"I will once you start your detention so start NOW!" he shouted and then turned towards the box.

Once he was sure the boys were looking away he opened it and there was a bottle of Head and Shoulders shampoo for greasy hair.

"WHAT KIND OF A JOKE IS THIS GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACES AGAIN," screamed Snape and the four of them ran out.

"That *breath* was *breath* brilliant," said Ron who was catching his breath.

"What's next, what's next," said Ron who was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Well number 6 is I will not serenade Professor McGonagall," said Harry who could barley suppress his laughter.

"OMG THAT HILARIOUS!" said George.

"Who is going to do it?" asked Fred.

"Well I was thinking one of you two but it's up to you?" asked Harry pointing at the twins.

"I nominate George to do this with me and we should fight over her for effect," laughed Fred.

"Ye ok, we have detention with her as well so we better be off," said Ron.

The four of them entered their head of house's classroom.

"Tonight, you will be writing lines so get to work," she said ushering them to their seats.

After about 10 minutes George said to Fred, "ready my brother?"

"Always," replied Fred with a huge grin on his face.

Fred got one knee in front of McGonagall and sang.

"When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are"

Then George pushed him over and sang…

"And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause girl you're amazing"

But Fred fought back and together they sand," Just the way you are."

Professor McGonagall must have gone into shock as she had run out of the room screaming her head off.

The four boys burst out laughing.

"That was hilarious!" laughed Fred.

"Did you see her face," giggled George.

"What's next what's," asked Ron.

"As much as I don't want to be a buzz kill, I think we should wait it out a few days because it may get suspicious if we carry on and plus we are on the way to expulsion at the moment," said Harry.

"True, true and if we get expelled a) mum will kill us and b) we cannot continue with this list so let's be perfect for three days and then resume the mayhem," said Fred who was upset at the thought of having to stop.

For three days the boys were good. They didn't call out; they didn't talk during lessons and even were early to lessons (in Fred and George's case).

"Ok, finally the 3 days of torture are over so let's continue," said George excitedly.

"Ok so number 7, which is probably the best so far, is…

**That song is Just the way you are by Bruno Mars.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5: 7

**Sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been sick. So here is the next chapter hope you like it!**

**P.S. it's my first fanfic so pleases no flames**

_Continued…_

.. I will not sing the Darth Vader theme tune when Snape walks past," laughed Harry.

"That's hilarious," laughed Fred between laughs as he and his brother were now in laughing fit.

"What's that?" asked Ron who was upset top be left out of the fun.

"It's a theme tune from a movie when an evil character walks in," laughed Harry.

"That's genius," chucked George.

"We have potions this afternoon, I so can't wait," giggled Ron.

The four of them were good all morning but not too good to raise suspicion.

They sat at the front of the classroom and then the potions master walked into the room.

Fred and George started to hum the tune and slowly got louder. Next Harry joined in and convinced Dean, Seames and Neville to join in to. Soon all of the Griffindors (except Hermione) joined in.

"Shut up you insolent little brats," shouted Snape.

"Let me guess weasleys and Potter you are responsible after your last act, GET TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE NOW!" shouted Snape angrily.

The four of them ran out as fast as they could laughing.

"I do believe now would be a good time to do number 2," said Fred.

"I do too," replied his twin.

The four of them linked arms and began to sing with Ron having learnt it and the dance whilst they had been waiting.

"We're off to see the Wizard  
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz  
We hear he is a Whiz of a Wiz  
If ever a Wiz there was  
If ever, oh ever, a Wiz there was  
The Wizard of Oz is one because  
Because, because, because, because, because  
Because of the wonderful things he does  
We're off to see the wizard  
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!" sung the boys as they skipped along.

Just then Professor McGonagall burst out of her classroom.

"What are you doing now?" said a very angry professor McGonagall.

"Were going to see the headmaster, see you around Minnie," smirked Fred.

Before she had time to speak they skipped off singing again.

"We're off to see the Wizard  
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz  
We hear he is a Whiz of a Wiz  
If ever a Wiz there was  
If ever, oh ever, a Wiz there was  
The Wizard of Oz is one because  
Because, because, because, because, because  
Because of the wonderful things he does  
We're off to see the wizard  
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!"

"What is this ruckus boys?" asked Dumbledore who had come out of his office.

"We have been sent here by Professor Snape," said George who was trying to sound poliet.

"Well boys, try not to get into too much trouble with Professor Snape and don't call Professor McGonagall 'Minnie' for my sanity and hers," said Dumbledore with his twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes Sir," the boys coursed back at the Professor.

"Very well, you are dismissed and try not to get into too much trouble with your list," said the Professor.

"What, how?" asked Harry.

"I know everything that happens here Harry for I realized after your last attempt with Professor Snape," chuckled the old Professor.

The boys quickly ran off down the corridor only to bump into Draco and his friends.

"Well, well what do we have here? The famous Harry Potter and his sidekicks the weasels," laughed Draco.

"Shut up, Malfoy" growled Harry angrily.

"Ohhh someone's got an attitude don't they Potter," smirked Draco.

"Let's go," Harry said and they walked off.

"Malfoy is such a git," snapped Fred.

"Ye we should get revenge," said Ron.

"Let's look on the list of what to do," said George eagerly.

"Emmm let's see of this is good," pondered Harry.

"What is it?" asked Ron eagerly.

"Well we had to skip a few but this we can use against Malfoy, it is…

_To be continued_

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6: 8 & 9

**Sorry I haven't wrote in a while been busy with school but I promise to update this story at least once a week. Please no flames!**

_Continued…_

"… I will not tell everyone (most hated slthrin) is the Easter bunny whilst transfiguring him into a pink bunny," laughed Harry.

"That's hilarious," said Ron between laughs.

"Ye it's awesome," said Fred now holding on to his brother panting.

"Draco will be in the great hall now having dinner, let's do it now so everyone can see," giggled George.

The four of them walked down to dinner looking extremely pleased with themselves.

Half way through dinner Fred whispered, "Ready?"

"Always my brother," replied George.

"Ok so you two go transfigure him and I and Ron will get attention," whispered Harry excitedly.

Fred and George slid over to the Slythrin table.

"_Bunny pinkus," _whispered Fred.

Suddenly Draco was a large pink bunny.

Before he had a chance to realise what happened Harry screamed as loud as he could," OH MY GOSH IT'S THE EASTER BUNNY COME EARLY HE REALLY IS REAL!"

Draco made a rabbit type scream as hundreds of student came rushing over to him knocking him over in the process.

"This is brilliant," said Ron," How long does this spell last for?"

"About an hour and a half but still it's hilarious," laughed Fred.

Suddenly a very angry looking Potions Master came down to their place at the table and they knew they were in trouble.

"Quick, do the next one; it is tell (strictest professor) they take themselves too seriously," whispered Harry.

"I suppose you have nothing to do with this boys," sneered Snape eyeing the boys suspiciously.

"No absolutely not, you take yourself way to seriously chill out man," said Fred.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST TELL ME TO DO," shouted the professor who was now attracting lots of attention

"Just chill man you take yourself to seriously," said Harry who was trying to suppress his laughter.

" I AM LIVING A BLOODY DOUBLE LIFE, THE ONLY GIRL I EVER LOVED WENT OFF WITH MY WORST ENEMY AND IS NOW DEAD AND YOUR TELLING ME TO CHILL," Shouted the very angry head of house.

"Just let it all out its ok," said George.

"I…YOU…" he shouted and then fainted. A very angry looking professor McGonagall came over to them.

"Happy now are we?" said their head of house looking at them laughing their heads off," You have driven him insane?"

"Yep I'm pretty content, Minnie," smirked Ron.

Just before professor McGonagall said anything Dumbledore walked over to them.

"Now, now Minerva, we don't want to lose our temper do we?" said Dumbledore in a calming voice.

"No, no am just going to bed," said the harassed Professor and walked out of the great hall completely ignoring the man on the floor.

"I'm very disappointed in you boys," said the headmaster in a tone that made you feel extremely guilty for your actions.

"Sorry sir," chorused the boys back with their heads down.

"You all have detention with me tomorrow night meanwhile you should get to bed," said Dumbledore.

"Yes sir," they said and started to exit the hall.

"Oh, and boys, It appears you have Divination tomorrow so you may want to do the next one on the list," smirked Dumbledore as he left them to their thoughts.

"How does he?" asked Ron shocked.

"I don't know, we should never underestimate Dumbledore," said Harry.

"Agreed," said the twins together.

Once they arrived in the common room they said their goodnights and promised to meet in the common room at half eight the next day.

They all went to bed completely exhausted from their fun filled day.

Soon it was morning and the boys sat round the common room fire.

"Ok, so what's next?" asked Fred.

"Well we did one to seven then we did nine and eight yesterday in that order so it appears we are up to number ten," said Harry.

"And so, what is it then?" asked Ron excitedly.

"Number ten on the list is…"

_To be continued…_

**If you have any ideas over what should be on the list please tell me. I'm open to ideas.**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7: 10, 11 & 12

**As promised, here is the next chapter. Also if anyone has any ideas for the list please let me know and I will include them in my story. Please no flames! Thanks!**

_Continued…_

"I will not bring a magic 8 ball to Divination," laughed Harry and the twins joined in.

"What's a magic 8 ball," asked Ron clearly not getting the Joke.

"It's a Muggle toy that you ask a question to and then shake it and it will give an answer, almost like telling the future," said Harry.

"So what's so funny about that?" asked Ron annoyed now.

"Here we will show you," said Fred and he ran upstairs to get it.

Fred returned with a small black ball with the number 8 on it and a small hole on the top.

"Anyway, you ask it a question, for example, am I going to die today?" asked George and shook the ball.

A message appeared on the screen. It read 'the signs say yes'.

"Now I get it!" laughed Ron.

"Ok we should really get going," said George tapping his watch.

The four of them climbed the steep stairs up to the tower and reached the room which stank of perfume.

"Come in my children," said the professor suspiciously.

They walked in but Harry was stopped by the mad professor.

"Harry, beware as today may be your last," she said trembling.

"Thanks for the warning Professor," said Harry as he ran to take a seat next to Ron.

"Now today class we will be crystal ball gazing, so begin," said the Professor.

"Ok start the plan," whispered Fred.

"Professor, look at this fortune teller thing I found it knows everything and has never ever been wrong," said Harry looking innocent.

"Oh, well this is interesting, let me try," said the Professor as George passed the ball over to her.

"You simply ask it a yes or no question and shake it," said Harry smirking.

"Will, I die today?" the professor announced clearly and shook the ball.

The ball read,' Yes – definitely' with that the Professor ran screaming out of the room.

The four of them burst out laughing.

"Hey everyone," Fred shouted," class dismissed."

Everyone ran out the classroom.

"That was hilarious, what's next on the list?" asked Ron eagerly.

"Well number 11 is I will not put muggle fairy tale books in the history section in the library," laughed Harry. The four of them burst out laughing.

"That's hilarious, apart from the fact we don't have any," sighed Ron.

"True, and the muggle borns will get it," said Fred.

"Ye, I say we skip that one until further notice," said Harry and the others nodded in agreement.

"Ok, so one to the next one which is I will not "borrow" a prefects' badge for Peeves," laughed Harry.

They were all Rowling on the floor laughing.

"We better do this now because we have detention tonight," said Fred.

"I'm sure Peeves will help us out with it," said George.

"Ok, let's do it," laughed Ron.

Fred transfigured a pin into a prefect badge.

"Nice, Minnie would be proud," laughed Harry.

Together they wandered the school for Peeves. It didn't take long for them to find him putting gum in keyholes.

"Hey Peeves," shouted Fred.

"Well, isn't it wee Potter and friends," laughed Peeves," what do you want?"

"We are here to propose an offer, the best at that," said George smirking.

"We will give you this in favour of you getting us out of detention," said Harry handing him the prefect badge.

"Well, I accept," he said before howling away causing so much mischief in 5 minutes that it was unknown.

"Well, we better be off to that detention guys," said Fred.

"Yep, let's hope Peeves sticks to his word. The four of them trod towards the headmasters office said the password and went in.

"Tonight, you will be sorting these files, without magic," added the Professor," so begin."

The four of them started the long gruelling job. After about 10 minutes the door burst open and Peeves strode with his badge on his chest sticking out.

"Why hello, Peeves," said the headmaster.

"Looky looky dumbledear Peeves has a Prefect badge," smirked Peeves.

'Oh God,' thought Dumbledore putting his head in his hand.

"And now I must go and take 1 billion house points of everyone," cried Peeves.

"No, wait!" cried the Professor but it was too late and he was gone.

Dumbledore looked at the boys who were working innocently.

"Detentions over," he said.

The four of them ran out laughing.

"That was amazing," said Ron between breaths.

"Ye, so what's next Harry?" asked Fred.

"Well the next one is…

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


	8. Chapter 8: 13

**Ok guys don't be mad at me I know it's ages since I have posted another chapter but I had a serious case of writers block. It would be really helpful if when you review to give something that shouldn't be done at hogwarts to use in the story. It will make writing this easier and more chapters will posted faster. As always please no flames. Enjoy!**

**Love Twilotter Lover  
Xoxoxo**

* * *

Continued...

"I will not draw moustaches, glasses, scars, devil horns, or other paraphernalia on the paintings in Hogwarts while the subjects are sleeping. They do not find it amusing," said Harry finding it hard not to crack up in the middle of saying it.

The Weasleys roared with laughter.

Harry started towards the common room. "Come on," he said," I have muggle permeant markers in my trunk."

The four Gryffindor's arrived back in their common room and Harry raced upstairs to get the markers. Five minutes he returned with a pack of red, blue and black permeant markers.

"Here," he said passing them around to the Weasleys.

"Wow, this is going be so fun," cried Ron,"which portraits shall we draw on?"

"What about the fat lady? That way everyone can see her," asked Fred.

"Yes defiantly but who else?" Asked his twin.

"What about the one of Circe (**A.N. there really is a portrait of her. She is a** **greek witch)** on the grand stair case, that will be noticeable?" Replied Harry.

"Yes perfect also what about the one of Brian Gagwilde III near the entrance hall that would be visible too?" Asked Ron. (A.N. **again he is a real portrait at hogwarts but I don't know who he is.)**

"There all good but we need one extra big one that everyone will see," said George.

"What about the portrait of Zeus right outside the Great Hall? It is massive and will be seen by everyone," replied Fred. (**A.N. I made that up**)

"Perfect well gentlemen I believe we have some drawing to do this fine evening," said Harry handing out the pens.

"Yes I believe we do, we shall start about 1am tonight. Be ready," announced Fred.

"I always am for mischief," said George before high fiving his twin brother.

The four boys waited till 1am barely contains their excitement. They snuck out with Harry's invisibility cloak through Gryffindors secret door so they didn't wake the fat lady.

"Ok Harry will you do the honours?" Asked George handing Harry a pen.

"Of course," he replied before taking the marker and giving the fat lady a moustache, beard and eyepatch.

The four boys continued to draw on the numerous portraits mentioned till 5 in the morning when they slipped quietly in to bed smiling at the thought of the next few hours.

The next morning Gryffindor tower woke with a loud piercing scream. The twins and Harry ran down the stairs and met in the common room.

"We'll at least we know the fat lady is awake," chuckled George. The four of them went outside to see the gathering number of Gryffindors staring at the portrait and laughing.

"Genius," muttered Ron to Harry and Harry nodded in agreement. They got dressed and walked down to the great hall finding other students laughing and pointing at the portraits they drew on.

All the portraits were extremely annoyed especially the one of Zeus who was threatening to destroy the students who did this.

"This was genius and one of the best by far," said Fred whilst laughing along with the other students. Suddenly Snape appeared and immediately suspected them. He stalked over to them angrily

"Weasleys! Potter! Get here this instant!" Shouted Snape and the people surrounding them went silent.

"Yes Professor?" Asked Fred and George in unison.

"You have detention with me for the rest of the week," growled Snape.

"Yes professor," they replied.

"And you will clean the portraits," he added before walking away

"That was awesome," laughed Ron.

"What's next Harry?" asked Fred.

"Yes please tell us!" Begged Ron.

"Ok so the next thing on the list is..."

**REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9: 14

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone I didn't know so many people still like this story. I am going to try and update at least once a week maybe even more. Please no flames. The next one is from uiop12092. Thanks for the great ideas and enjoy.**

**Love from  
Twilotter Lover**

* * *

Continued...

"I will not turn all the stair cases into slides," read Harry out bursting out laughing at the end of it. They all burst out laughing.

"'That's hilarious," said George panting after his laughing fit.

"Well are you ready to do number 14 on the marauder's list," asked Harry.

"Ready as ill ever be," said Ron. The four of them walked back to the common room completely abandoning Snape's order to clean the portraits.

Just as the four of them were starting to plan Hermione came in to the common room looking furious.

"I have had enough with your childish pranks, your going to end up expelled!" She shouted.

"Chill mione," said Fred leading her towards a seat," relax and put your feet up you must have had a long day."

To everyone's surprise she actually did as Fred said and finally for once Hermione Granger put her feet up.

"How did you do that?" Asked Ron," we have been trying for years!"

"A little of relaxation dust from zonkos does the trick," he replied holding up the small packet.

"Brilliant," said Harry.

"Back to the prank how are we going to do this?" Asked Ron.

"Simple you use the spell _Slideous slipperyous_ and that should work," replied Fred looking proud at his knowledge.

"Cool lets go do it!" Cried Ron.

"Aren't you guys forgetting something," said Harry.

"Em let me check, awesome prank check, right spell check oh I forgot to ask Angelina out!" Said Fred.

"Guys we have a detention with Snape!" Cried Harry," and seriously you haven't asked her yet?"

"Good point my friend don't worry we have a solution and don't judge you haven't made a move on cho yet either," replied Fred.

George got out a piece of parchment and wrote a letter in Professor Mcgonagall's handwriting explaining that they had detention with her not him so that he wouldn't expect to see them.

"How did you?" Stuttered Harry.

"Years of mischief and practice now I believe we have a prank to pull," said George.

"How are we going to give the note to him?" Asked Ron.

"I'll ask Dobby to do it," replied Harry. Harry called for dobby and gave the note to the elf making sure to tell him to tell snape that it was from Professor Mcgonagall.

The four new marauders went under Harry's cloak and went to the highest staircase in the school.

"Don't we have to cast it on all the staircases?" Asked Ron.

"Just the top and spell will go down," replied Fred.

"_Slideous slipperyous_!" They all whispered and a golden glow of light covered all of the stairs. Suddenly all the stairs became long slippery slides and screams could be heard throughout the school for students going up or down the stairs slipped down.

"There is only one more thing to do," said Fred.

"What?" Asked Ron.

"SLIDE!" Yelled Fred and George before the took off down the slides.

"What do I have to lose," shrugged Harry before he too slid down followed by Ron.

When they were about half way down they saw snape sliding in front of them. They all broke out laughing before realising their mistake. They quickly slid into a side room.

"That was so lucky," said Harry catching his breath.

"Yeah we almost got caught," said Fred.

"I would be more careful next time if i were you boys," said a voice from the back of the room.

"Professor Dumbledore, we were just.." Stuttered Harry.

"No need to panic Harry," interrupted Dumbledore, " carry on with the list and might I add I am looking forward to the next one," then he just vanished.

"What the?" Said Fred.

"No idea anyway what's next on the list?" Asked Ron

"Well number 15 on the marauders list is..."

* * *

**REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW**


End file.
